Bluntly Idiotic
by Sesshomaru-Sara
Summary: Forcing people to be your friends is not the best way to get on their good side...[GaaLee MM ShounenAi Gaara POV oneshot]


Why isn't this working?

Why does it seem so hard?

What am I doing wrong?

I sat atop a tree thinking this. The sand was irritating me. Why won't it just LEAVE? For ONE MINUTE, atleast. Then everyone wouldn't run away from me.

I kicked my feet childishly, staring down through the canopy. Why am I here anyway? I'm not going to make friends sitting up here.

The fox boy...He's exactly like me, so why does he have so many friends? He's exactly like me, so why is he always so happy all the time? What could possibly keep him going so strong?

I straightened myself as I realized what.

Uchiha Sasuke...

I had seen them together once or twice, but thought nothing of it. It's not really my business. It doesn't disgust me in the least either. I myself would much rather date a boy than a girl. Girls tend to be rather needy and bossy. Nah. Boys.

...I really wonder why everyone is so scared of me... Is it my eyes? I'm actually very fond of my eyes...Then again, this is coming from the Shukaku boy who has no friends and is totally weird... Or do I just look creepy all together?

I looked down at my clothes, pulling at them. I like this color. It reminds me of blood-

Oh shit, I am creepy.

Especially with a fucking gourd on my fucking back! God. I really am a freak.

"Don't trip, Sakura-san!" the voice made me jump. I know that voice-

Eyebrows.

I looked down, focusing my dark eyes down at the two figures below. I sneaked over to a closer tree for a better look.

I didn't want to admit it, but I liked the guy.

And I felt jealous as I watched him flirt with that kunoichi. She was the same one after Uchiha...

My grip tightened on a branch.

What a slut.

"I'm fine, Lee-san!" her smile irritated me...Just like everything else about her...Just like the sand...Just like my life.

And before I knew it, my instincts to kill what I hated stepped in, bringing me to have a tight grip on her neck. Shaping the sand into a hand takes a lot of artistic thought, but it's still fun in the process. She was gasping for air, and the rough sand was making her bleed. I couldn't help but smile.

Stupid whore.

"Sakura-san!" Lee called out, and I looked at him as he tried to save her.

Is she really that important, Lee?

He looked up at me angrily, his dog-brows furrowed. I shifted under his gaze, but his eyes told me to come down. And QUICKLY.

I kept my eyes on the ground as I stood before him. The girl was already unconscious, but she wasn't in any danger. Both of us knew this.

"Gaara-san..." he started, but he stopped when he realized I was ignoring him. He snapped his finger to get me, but I turned to him with my usual uncaring face.

"Be my boyfriend." I said bluntly, and I can't possibly describe his face when I said that, a mix of embarrassment, shock, and utter cluelessness. I wanted to laugh, but now wasn't the time. His tomato face was facing the ground, like I had done only minutes ago. He scratched the back of his head lightly. He looked at me and smiled.

"...Are you serious, Gaara-san?" he was laughing. Why are you laughing?

"Yes. Quite serious." I answered. I was annoyed now. Am I a fool? Should I really be asking him this at all?

We were silent for a moment, and Lee was NOT thinking about what I had just asked him. He was probably thinking: "Man, I thought this guy was just plain weird. But now he's weird AND gay!"

"...I don't know how to answer..." he whispered to me.

"Yes or no?"

"...I don't know..."

"Me or this girl?"

"...I don't know..."

"How can you not know?"

I was realizing how stupid I was to even say anything to him. He glanced over at the girl.

"I really like Sakura-san..."

"Then why won't you just say no to me?"

"Because I like you too..."

I wasn't expecting him to say it so calmly like I had. I was expecting more blushing, some stuttering, you know. But I can't believe he said it with a straight face.

"...I could fix the problem all together, you know..."

I tightened the sand, and he gasped.

"Gaara-san, please don't hurt her!"

"Answer quickly, then."

"Why are you like this all of a sudden?" he yelled at me, and I was taken aback. I'm not one to yell, and I'm really not used to it. Being an insomniac, I'm sensitive to sound.

"...Sorry, Gaara-san," he apologized. I let the sand go, and it sunk to the ground with the girl.

What am I thinking?

It's hopeless.

I'm using force to get friends.

This is stupid.

This is all so STUPID.

I'm tired.

"Gaara-san?" he questioned. But I turned away and ran. Gods, I'm an idiot.

STUPID LEE!

"GAARA-SAN!" I heard him yell after me. Well, if it's more important to chase after me than watch over the girl, that means SOMETHING, right?

"WATCH OUT, GAARA-SAN!" I didn't hear him in time, and I tripped over a protruding branch, falling face first into the green that was more trees. Fortunately, sand can come in handy sometimes. He was helping me up, but I pushed him away.

"...Gaara-san? I...I, um, I didn't mean it that way...I was, um, apologizing for yelling," he stuttered out. Yelling? Was my displeasure that obvious? And why is he stuttering NOW?

"...I'm sorry...I just, um, I was flustered." Stop stuttering!

"Why are you stuttering?" I finally asked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

...What?

...What did you just say?

...I haven't cried since I was a little kid.

I felt my face. Tears streamed down, but I hadn't realized it at all. Wiping them away, I looked up at him, but he was bowing formally in front of me.

"Lee, you don't have..." he suddenly reached up and embraced me tightly. I didn't respond. He's quite the emotional one isn't he? Well, he's got so much; it'll make up for my lacking.

"I'll be your boyfriend, Gaara-san! Don't cry" God, Lee. I'm not crying. I'm not crying! So you can stop it-

Wait...What did he say?

"I'll try, Gaara-san! I've never done anything like this!"

Neither have I.

But who cares?

Atleast I have something.

"Don't worry- You're already doing a great job!" I gasped for oxygen. My god. He must have been training lately, because I couldn't breathe!

He softened as he heard my strained voice. I inhaled sharply, and then sighed, letting the excess oxygen out.

"...Don't you have a girl to help?" I asked him, and he pulled away quickly, staring at me with his big black eyes.

"...What do I say to Sakura-san?"

"Were you going out with her?"

"...No."

WHAT?

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to ask her, but then you came and..."

You mean I was trying to get him to break up with a girl he wasn't even going out with?

I smiled inwardly. Gods, I really AM an idiot when it comes to these things.

"Then just say you have something important to do, and send her off to the Uchiha." I told him. He smiled at me and leapt from the trees faster than my eyes could follow. I watched as he helped her stand up and help her out of the forest. I sighed again.

Man. If it took this much work to get one person on my side, than it isn't worth it.

I'll stick with lover-boy.

- - -

"...No-Brows and Dog-Brows? When did they become an item?" Naruto looked over at the two, turning to Sasuke. But seeing his boyfriend being molested by the pink kunoichi, he dropped the thought entirely.

"HEY!"

-Owari-


End file.
